


Milk and Cookies

by timetopretend



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Pregnancy Kink, Reference to daddy kink, Self-Lubrication, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara has developed quite the sweet-tooth in his pregnancy, and Daichi has a killer chocolate-chip cookie recipe. Eating cookies at midnight usually involves a double helping of desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr:  
> If you could write your daisuga a/b/o head cannons into a smutty ass fic that would just be wonderful :*) Pls don't skip on the pregnancy kink, lactation kink and scenting pls. Thank you, my kin in kink.
> 
> WAH I love your daisuga a/b/o headcanons!! do u think u can make a fic abt them LORD I THINK I WOULD DIE

“Get out of the kitchen. I told you I would get them for you,” Daichi met Suga’s eyes with a sharp point of his finger. Suga shrugged and padded behind the counter where Daichi had set out the out pan of cookies fresh from the oven.

It was laughable to have Suga doing kitchen tasks. He was absolutely massive at eight months pregnant and seemed to fill half the cooking area with his stomach.

“It’s cold in the bed without you,” Suga justified as he grabbed a spatula and started helping his mate remove the cookies from the pan. With two hands, it didn’t take long to fill a plate with cookies.

Daichi had perfected his homemade chocolate chip cookies by this point. With every month, Suga’s sugar intake grew. Daichi is the first to admit that in the two months, he was practically force feeding Suga _anything_. Partially, it was his excitement to see Suga’s stomach begin to stick out and partially for the health of his pup. To Daichi’s delight, Suga hit his growth spurt in the third month and began to round out. He started to let Daichi take over his alpha care-taking duties full time, and now there was absolutely nothing holding the omega back from indulging his cravings.

Alpha instincts reminded Daichi every day that the thicker the hips on his omega, the more safe his pups would be in the delivery. It kept Daichi in the kitchen, anytime and every time Suga’s stomach growled or his pregnancy cravings beckoned. It’s what had him in the kitchen currently at midnight. 

“I like your chef outfit. It’s very professional,” Daichi said sarcastically, pulling at the silken fabric of Suga’s baby pink teddy.

The things Suga decided to wear these days were just downright sinful. His lingerie obsession started as soon his omegan tits were full enough to fill his hand. After that, as Suga’s tits began to grow and grow, his trips to the shop became more frequent. His closet was full of lace now, with perfectly chosen pieces that highlighted Suga’s new favorite body part.

They weren’t just Suga’s favorite body part. Daichi found himself kissing down Suga’s neck to the top of his beautifully displayed breasts as the cookies cooled on the plate. He pulled his mate close, smelling the sweetness of an excited omega overtake the scent of the warm sugary desserts. Daichi brought his hand over the pink cup of Suga’s bra, in awe at how the breasts were already overflowing. It was a brand new lingerie set. He slowed the kisses along Suga’s chest, opening up and swiping his tongue across the skin.

“If you’re trying to get me horny enough to share my cookies, it’s not going to happen,” Suga whispered, breaking the mood.

“If I want cookies, I will make my own batch.”

“Yeah, and you’ll eat the whole batch too,” Suga giggled. Daichi exhaled in a huff. “What? You love my belly. I love your belly.”

“Don’t call it _my belly_ ,” Daichi said defensively as Suga’s hand crept underneath the hem of his soft t-shirt.

“Then what do you call it?” Suga asked, pulling up Daichi’s shirt and raking his hand over the tan skin underneath.

Daichi was aware that his efforts to make care of Suga were showing their signs on his body. To put it lightly, he was packing on the sympathy weight. As Suga touched him, he could tell that Suga’s hand was following an outstretched curve. It was indeed a belly.

“We both have love handles, I think it’s only fair,” Suga eased, sliding his hands to the soft skin overlapping Daichi’s pajama pants. “You’ve gained twenty pounds, I’ve gained fifty.”

“ _Really?_ You think it’s twenty pounds…” Daichi gawked.

“I think it’s hot,” Suga leaned in to whisper it in Daichi’s ear. The warmth of his breath sent a shiver down Daichi’s spine.

Slipping out of his alpha’s hold, Suga made his way to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. Opening the fridge, Suga started pouring his glass of milk before Daichi snapped out of his zone, rubbing over his stomach and feeling the softness absently.

“You like it too, just admit it,” Suga teased pleasantly, humming as he sipped from the glass.

Daichi swung his head over to his mate who was lounging over the marble topped counter and smirking. “You spilled a little,” Daichi said, motioning to the stain on Suga’s breast.

“I didn’t spill it,” Suga’s smile grew when he looked down.

The wet spot on the satin was a surprise. Suga had been waking up lately to stiffness in his chest, and Daichi had tried tirelessly to alleviate the feeling of uncomfortable fullness for his mate. Until Suga could be milked, he wouldn’t feel better, but no matter how long Daichi sucked on the nipple, the only result was a bit of pre-milk. It left Suga exasperated.

Now, Suga looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“I hope you’re thirsty, Daddy,” Suga sang sweetly. Daichi followed his mate back to their bed, where Suga propped up pillows and lounged back. Patiently waiting for the omega to get comfortable, Daichi’s excitement was like electricity in his veins. He had been dreaming about his first taste from Suga.

The top of Suga’s teddy was soaked with a large wet spot now. Pushing off the strap and tucking the soft fabric away, Suga brought his breast out for his mate. The pale skin was glossed with the leaking milk.

When Daichi latched on to the nipple, he thought Suga would throw him off the bed. The omega jerked at first, overwhelmed at the feeling. Panting with desperation, Suga whined and scrunched his toes as his mate began to suck his sweet milk. Daichi had his eyes closed, focused on the sweet liquid as it hit his tongue. He brought his hands to Suga’s breast, trying to settle the keening omega.

“ _Ah, feels so good_ ,” Suga whined. Daichi gave a growl of agreement from the back of his throat.

Daichi wanted to tell Suga how good he tasted, but there was no way he was removing his lips from the nipple until he had sucked it dry.

The milk was sweet like cream, with something that was unique to his mate. He was hard as a rock quickly. As he sucked, Daichi found himself bringing his leg over Suga’s impulsively. Daichi’s growl returned, lower and more drawn out, as he began rutting against Suga’s hip.

As the milk of the first breast weaned, Daichi sucked more forcefully, desperate to catch every drop. Suga’s noises could be mistaken for sobbing as Daichi suckled his tit dry.

“Don’t worry, I have more for you,” Suga assured as he exposed the other side of his lingerie.

Daichi pressed his hand into it first, feeling the fullness and watching it jiggle. Milk leaked from the nipple as it was toyed with, desperately full and crying for attention. Daichi took the time to tease around the darkened areola first with his tongue, passing across the nipple with a quick lick that earns him another little whine.

Teasing can’t last long when the pair are both so desperate. Daichi indulges Suga and starts suckling. The warm milk flows into his mouth, just as delicious as the first. Even absorbed in his suckling, Daichi can smell the scent of Suga’s slick.

“Almost done, baby,” Daichi soothed, rubbing across his mate’s wide belly, “Then, I’m going to give you my knot, okay?”

A helpless moan was all Suga gave as a reply. Daichi knew if Suga could reach around his belly filled with pups, he would already be fingering his opening. Daichi thought it was cute to have made Suga so big he couldn’t even pleasure himself, forced to whine and beg his alpha for release. The breast began to lighten and Daichi received less and less milk as he sucked. Suga seemed to tell he was emptying out and grew excited, mewling expectantly.

“Suga, did I ever tell you that putting pups in you was the best thing I’ve ever done?” Daichi said as he looked down at his mate, flushed and _beautiful_ , waiting for his cock.

“A couple times,” Suga replied, “And you better hurry up and fuck me if you ever want to do it again.”

Suga’s smart mouth earned him an abrupt entry. Daichi slid into Suga’s soaking wet hole without issue. The pleasure of being milked by his alpha was already enough, based on the slickness and the sounds, Daichi expected his omega to come quickly.

Daichi pressed Suga’s thighs apart farther, slid in deeper and listened to Suga pant wildly. He looked wrecked with his eyes squinted shut hard and tits wet and bouncing along with the thrusts.

They’ve had some quick orgasms in their day, and this was looking like one of the record holding times.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Daichi said, snapping his hips harder, making Suga’s body rock up the bed each time he entered. In a pleasure-filled daze, Suga grabbed at the sheets on the bed and cried to Daichi to give him _more_.

Listening to the demand, Daichi adjusted his position, driving his cock at a lower angle, scooping with his hips and setting a steady pace. Finding the omega’s prostate with each stroke, it didn’t take long for Daichi to feel Suga tightening. The omega’s head rocked back, letting out a sweet cry as he clenched around his alpha’s cock and came.

“That’s my baby,” Daichi praised, sweetly tending to his lover while keeping his hips consistent in motion. The squeeze on his cock was too splendid to fight, and Daichi followed his mate’s orgasm quickly.

Easing the knot as best as he could, Daichi slowed his pace as the knot thickened and caught on Suga’s rim. The omega’s walls gripped around the knot, pulling and massaging the alpha’s cock for more come. Daichi groaned at the suction as his load continued to spurt without stopping. 

“Dear God, you’re sucking me dry,” Daichi thought out loud.

Suga gave a light chuckle. Knotting at eight months pregnant took some care, and together they eased into a comfortable position for both of them. Daichi still felt hot from exertion, but couldn’t hold himself back from wrapping himself around his mate.

After long minutes of shared silence as their breathing calmed, Suga broke the moment, “I haven’t forgotten about my cookies, and I’m still not sharing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm happy this was requested multiple times!!! i've been wanting to write them for a while. <3
> 
> big thanks to everyone reading!!! comments and kudos are appreciated 
> 
> like always, you can find me on tumblr at [iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com). i talk ships and take requests.


End file.
